Report Book
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Meskipun Jeno itu jutek, cerewet dan pemarah. Jika marahpun, yang bisa nenangin secara efektif dan efisien hanya Mark. Markno! bxb


Oh Hyunnie

.

.

.

Copyright 2017

.

.

 **REPORT BOOK**

" **MARKNO"**

.

.

 **Cast:**

Lee Minhyung / Mark Lee NCT

Lee Jeno NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** school life, drama

 **Summary** Jika si Jeno ngambek, maka yang bisa nenangin dia dengan efektif dan efisien hanyalah Mark seorang.

 **Story is mine. Cast belong to them.**

.

.

 **_REPORT BOOK_**

BLAM!

"ARGH!!!! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! NYEBELIN BANGET SIH DIA? MENTANG-MENTANG JUARA, GITU DEH DIANYA!"

Pintu yang tertutup dengan tidak elit dan langsung terdengar gerutuan dari pelaku yang manis meskipun laki-laki.

Jeno, laki-laki yang memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar. Beruntung dirimu, Jeno, eomma dan appa tidak ada dirumah. Meskipun, hari ini pembagian rapor hasil ujian.

Jeno berjalan ke dapur, menuangkan air kedalam gelas bening. Meminumnya dengan liar, tak peduli jika air itu _out of the box_.

"Ahhh... Sial! Awas saja jika ketemu, gak akan gue lepas." kata Jeno sambil meletakkan gelas tersebut dengan kasar.

TING TONG...

"Ish... Gak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini? Siapa yang menekan bel sepagi ini?!!" gerutu Jeno yang siap untuk menyemburkan si pelaku penekan bel.

Jeno membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan. Tadinya, setelah minum, ia akan menumpahkan kesalnya pada bantal tak berdosa didalam kamar pribadinya.

"Siapa sih?"

"Ini aku, Lee Jeno." kata pelaku pembuka pintu dengan senyuman. Jeno mencebik bibirnya, tanpa menutup pintunya, _namja_ manis tersebut masuk begitu saja. Tidak mempedulikan, _namja_ tersebut akan masuk atau tidak.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Masih ingin mengolokku? Lakukan saja! Aku sudah tidak peduli." kata Jeno yang menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan tatapan sengit. Jika Jeno memiliki _superpower_ mungkin lelaki tersebut sudah dibolongi.

 _Namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya. "Jeno-ya, aku bela-belain naik mobil dari rumahku ke rumahmu, berargumen dengan _eomma_ itu sedikit melelahkan. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin mengolokmu." kata _namja_ tersebut dengan penuh pengertian.

"Yakin? Aku tidak peduli kau naik apa kemari, Mark. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau berargumen dengan _eomma_ sekalipun kau dipukuli habis-habisan karna naik mobil." cerocos Jeno yang menjaga jarak dengan pelaku yang bernama Mark.

"Ayolah, sayang. Sampai kapan kita akan begini? Aku lelah." kata Mark yang kemudian dibalas dengan jawaban bisu Jeno.

Mark mendesah kesal, " _Listen,_ _bae!_ Aku lelah. Disekolah, kita harus brlakon layaknya _Tom and Jerry_ sampai kita menjadi _couple Tom and Jerry_ jika kamu mau tahu. Jika kata-kataku menyakiti hatimu, maka sampai pulang sekolah bahkan malamnya, kamu akan mengacuhkanku. Sampai kapan kita akan begini?" kata Mark yang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Jeno masih diam, "Ayolah, sayang. Aku juga benar-benar ingin seperti pasangan lainnya. Aku ingin bermanja denganmu sekalipun disekolah. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Tahu apa mereka tentang hubungan kita? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dikantin, mengajakmu sesekali membolos ke taman sekolah belakang, dan banyak lagi." kata Mark.

Jeno tidak mengatakan apapun, kedua tangannya saling bermain. Mark mendesah kesal lagi, dan ingin keluar dari rumah.

"Aku pergi. Jika kau ada masalah, hubungi aku, sayang."

Mark hampir keluar jika saja Jeno tidak memeluk Mark dari belakang. " _Kajima..._ " kata Jeno dengan pelan namun, Mark dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Namun, kau tahu, aku sedikit berfikir panjang, Mark." kata Jeno yang sontak dibalas oleh Mark dengan cara membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah manis Jeno.

"Aku memikirkan fansmu disekolah, Minhyung. Bayangkan, kau memiliki beribu-ribu fans disekolah, diantaranya ada yang fanatik, jika kamu mendeklarasi hubungan kita, maka aku dalam bahaya. Maaf, Minhyung. Aku masih ingin bernafas dengan bebas, bukan berada didalam rumah sakit." kata Jeno dengan sarkas.

Mark mengulum senyum, "Mereka berani mengoreskan luka ditubuhmu, bahkan hatimu sekalipun, maka berada berhadapan dengan Mark Lee, sayang." kata Mark yang melepaskan pelukannya.

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Mark melepaskan pelukannya, malahan biasanya dia akan terus menempel pada Jeno, dalam hubungan yang belum marahan.

Mark yang memasang wajah tidak berdosa dan keluar rumah, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jeno.

"Ish... Baru saja selesai kesalnya. Sekarang, pelakunya sudah pergi lagi. Menyebalkan." gerutu Jeno dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, duduk disofa dengan wajah yang kesal.

Berselang 5 menit kemudian, Mark kembali masuk dengan tangan yang menyimpan sesuatu dibelakang. " _Bae..._ " kata Mark dengan penuh sayang. Meletakkan barang tersebut disamping kursi sofa yang tentu Jeno tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Apa? Sudah puas menjahiliku?" tanya Jeno jutek.

Mark mengulum senyum, ia cukup biasa menghadapi Jeno yang jutek begini. Malah menurutnya, ini bagus, jadi, ia sedikit memiliki tantangan yang perlu dipecahkan.

"Aku tidak menjahilimu, _bae._ Aku malah ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Kamu mau lihat?" tanya Mark dengan penuh sayang. Jeno masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Mark menarik kantong berisi barmag tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Jeno. Yang diberi hanya mengambil, mengubek-ubek isinya.

"Mark..." kata Jeno dengan pelan sambil melihat isinya.

"Iya, _bae_?" tanya Mark sambil menikmati wajah Jeno yang kelewat imut menurut Mark sendiri.

"Ini... Ini... Ini kan novel trologi yang baru saja terbit semalam. Itupun masih dinegara Barat, mengapa kau bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Jeno yang membolak-balik novel tersebut.

Mark tersenyum puas, ia tahu, kesayangannya ini memang suka membaca novel, bukan novel romansa tentunya, setidaknya novel misteri, _sci-fi_ , thriller berada digarisnya. " _Joha?_ " tanya Mark.

GREP

" _Neomu joha,_ _bae..._ " kata Jeno sambil memeluk Mark dengan erat. Bukan karna novelnya. Ia belum pernah mengatakan pada Mark ia ingin sekali novel trilogi tersebut. Tapi, Mark tahu ia menyukai novel, karna, Mark pernah masuk kedalam kamarnya sekali.

Mark hanya diam membisu, membiarkan Jeno memeluk tubuhnya dengan puas kemudian, membolak-balikkan buku tersebut, isinya juga ia baca dibeberapa titik secara acak.

 _'I know... why I love you, Jeno... Tingkah aktifmu, cerewetmu, jutekmu, semuanya terasa perfect untukku. Andai bisa begini juga disekolah, aku tidak mungkin mengejekmu disekolah.' batin Mark_.

Jen yang sadar dengan tingkah Mark yang tidak biasanya, segera menghentikan kegiatannya. "Minhyung-ah..." kata Jeno dengan pelan, sambil sedikit menggoyangkan lengan Mark.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Mark yang seolah tidak puas memandang wajah Jeno.

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa _namja_ ini tidak sadar, _eoh_? Tibgkah tadi, sedikit membuat Mark ingin mencubit pipinya. Jeno memajukan wajahnya tepat ditelinga kirinya Mark.

"Aku juga lelah. Bisakah kita seperti pasangan lainnya?" bisik Jeno.

Mark mengulum senyumnya, membawa Jeno kedalam pelukannya, "Tentu, sayang. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi _Tom and Jerry couple_." kata Mark dengan penuh bahagia.

Jeno membalas pelukan Mark. _'Jika saja tadi Mark tidak mengejekku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sadar akan keinginan Mark. Jika aku tidak kesal, maka Mark mungkin tidak akan memberiku buku novel tersebut.' batin Jeno_.

" _Bae... let's go on date."_

Jeno hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka, Jeno akan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Seperti yang Jeno katakan, tahu apa mereka tentang hubungan dirinya...

 **The End**

 **NA**

 **#Maaf jika terlalu singkat, absurd, banyak typo dan alur yang tidak sesuai.**

 **#Jika ada yang bingung, tanyakan saja...**

 **#Mind to review?**


End file.
